Singing A Different Tune
by JessiRoad
Summary: MIKA, after a long two years of recording singing and performing, has finally gotten when she hoped for... a career that is fun and lets her do as she pleases, but when she is requested to perform for a gala at the famous Host Club, and instantly makes friends... and enemies, she decides maybe private school could work. However something she never planned on was falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me.  
DAMN IT! I can't think of the next line... this song is due by next week... I mean its not like I can't relate... because we ALL know I've been in love tons of times... Cue Sarcasm.

I grabbed my laptop off my desk and scrolled through my music... no, nope, nada, definitely not, I don't even know what to listen to! I threw it back down and went back to my bed to sleep. With a quick scream into my pillow I felt better.  
"MIKA, get down here!" Ugggggh! I don't want to get up.

"MIKA don't make me come down there!" knowing she meant business, I threw myself down the stairs and down a few hallways into the kitchen. Satomi stood there in her normal attire, a pink dress suit, with her glasses in hand. She has short orange/red hair and blue eyes... Her name means beautiful and wise, and she truly is. I gave her a sheepish smile, but unlike my mother or many other adults she just shook her head and laughed before telling me to go back and get dressed.

I looked down at my light purple tiered skirt black off the shoulder long sleeved black tee and my black and white witch striped socks... with a frown I ran upstairs and changed... into my mom approved outfit. It consisted of a different tiered skirt of a floral pattern, with a white button up blouse, a lace black coat, and black kitten heel mary janes. I then braided my long blood red hair and tied a black ribbon through it.  
I walked down the stairs and back to where Satomi stood, she smiled and led me out of the house. If I remember correctly we are headed to a meeting with a school board who wanted me to sing for some gala... whatever that meant. I can't stand to think of what kind of school holds a gala. I prefer the public schools where you do as you please and get your work done... One thing for sure I can't stand those snotty rich kid schools where you have to wear those hideous outfits, I prefer the normal blouse and skirt, occasional jean fridays.

However My mother, Yori, felt that I should at least do something for the school she went to... i still don't remember the name... Oh well, and Yeah my mom looks like my little brother... not me, she has brown hair and blue eyes... nothing like my Red locks, however our eyes are at least slightly similar. Yes her name means trust... and that is what she says to her customers... she is a lawyer. My dad... on the other hand has a weird job that I dont really want to go into detail on right now.

I took out my sketch book while sitting in the limo with Satomi, I kept running over the song I have to write.

So I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me... I heard Love was dangerous, once you fall you never get enough.  
"What are you doing, working on that song?" Satomi asked, I nodded.  
But the thought of you leaving aint so easy for me...  
DANG IT I'M STUCK! I told Satomi and she helped me to come up with the next part, the pre chorus: Don't hurt me, Desert me, Don't give up on me... What would I want to do that for?Don't use me, take advantage of me, make me sorry I ever counted on you. So now we had decided to make it a duet and talk to the record company about a collab between me and another artist, preferably one with a Y chromosome.

We arrived at the school, I was finally trusted with the name. Ouran High school... or something like that, i'm still not sure. We met with the headmaster... i think, I'm still not sure how the private school thing works. He was really nice... a little flamboyant but nice. He told me that while they finished the paper work I could go look around, and that there were a few music rooms around the campus. I smiled and thanked him before excusing myself and walking around the campus, after about ten minutes of being completely lost, I finally found the music rooms, the first one was locked, the second looked like it was never used... the third, looked okay, searching for a few minutes I found what I was looking for, the piano. I pushed back the seat and sat for a minute with my fingers just tracing the keys.

I finally began to play, the song that Satomi said I would probably end up performing at the Gala: Kiss me slowly by Parachute. When it was done the sound of clapping surrounding me. I blushingly looked up to see a somewhat attractive boy that resembled the headmaster guy thing person.. smooth Mika.

"Oh I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you, I was just looking." I closed the case and pushed in the bench before hurrying toward the door, "No, don't go." He called after me and grabbed my hand, spinning me around. "That was amazing, and so familiar, do I know you."

"Um well I don't think we've met but I'm Mika, Mika Kato-

He cut me off with a smile, "I know who you are, I'm a huge fan, I actually have requested for you to perform at my club's gala."

"Yeah that is actually why I'm here." We continued talking and It made sense when he finally told me that he was actually related to the headmaster thing guy person dude guy. He explained his club and all the boys that worked to make every girl they could find happy, and we got along so well, he is like an adhd version of my little brother, that we exchanged phone numbers. Although I did find it slightly weird and creepy when it came time to leave and he called me his musical daughter... but I'm not going to think about it too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2 3rd Person Narration.**

The Host club was gathered in Music room #3 and was planning the next huge cosplay event. It was obvious that something was up with Tamaki, he wasn't acting his usual self. He just kept nodding and agreeing before typing on his phone.

"What's wrong Tomo-chan?" Hunny asked with a worried glance before grabbing another serving of cake.

"Oh nothing, just a little on my mind," He responded before typing again. The twins smirked before stealing his phone. He ran after them screaming. "Don't read my messages,"

"OOOH let's read his messages!" They said in harmony.

"Who is your musical daughter? I thought you only had one daughter and Haruhi isn't very good with music!" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, That is offensive!" Haruhi interjected.

"Oooh, looks like Tamaki has a secret girlfriend." The twins read the messages aloud.

Her- Hey Tama-chan wassup?

Him- Not much just in a club meeting. What are you doing?

Her- I'm in the studio working on a huge project. Although I have writers block. I'm dying over here!

Him- Don't worry, You'll finish it and do great, my beautiful daughter ;)

Her- Awww you are so sweet... in a slightly creepy way, but we are all creepy.

Him- Now I'm hurt,

Her- Don't worry, I still appreciate you father dearest. :D

Him- The guys are bugging me about what I'm doing.

Her- Aww don't worry, they do it because they care.

Him- If you knew the twins you wouldn't think so. :o

Her- I can't wait to meet them!

Him- If you are sure...?

Her- Of course I am, Well i gotta go, message me when the meeting is done. Maybe we can video chat.

"Seems, like Tamaki has been keeping something from us," Kyoya said with a grimace. He thought he knew everything about his friend. Obviously he needed to step up his game.  
Haruhi couldn't help but feel hurt, somehow she felt betrayed._ He was supposed to be mine._ She stopped herself from continuing such a terrible train of thought, _weird_. She shook off her thoughts in time to catch Hunny's hurt look.

"I thought you told us everything." Hunny said with a frown turning to Mori who welcomed him into a hug.

"I was going to make it a surprise. I talked to my father about having a guest come and perform for the gala we are having in a week and I wanted who it was to be a surprise. She said yes, and I met her a few days ago, when she came for the meeting. She is really cool and nice and I didn't want you two" he spared the twins a look, "scaring her away. I was hoping for Haruhi, my daughter to have a new female friend, that isn't a customer."

"Well who is it?"

"Her name Is Mika, Mika Kato."

"NO WAY!" the twins said and Hunny began to jump up and down. "We love Mika, she is really good and funny, she is always playing pranks on people and posting it on her youtube channel."

"I miss Mika! She came and spent a month with me and Mori-chan while on tour last year. She makes really good cake!" Hunny said, looking to Mori who nodded with a small smile before going back to the normal stoic face.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The twins looked to the phone where a new message had popped up.

Her- Hey Tama, I'm not busy so when You are done do You want to come hang out at the studio, maybe help me with my project?  
Hikaru quickly typed a response. He looked to Tamaki and said, "Looks like we are hanging with Mika today!" They all headed out to Tamaki's limo before heading to the Studio that Mika texted the address to.


End file.
